Ombre noire sur fille au sang chaud
by rogue422
Summary: Les années passent, et il semble qu'à la frontière du Mordor les forces maléfiques se réveillent. Légolas et Gandalf pourront-ils venir en aide à cette jeune femme au tempérament de feu?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà de retour pour une petite histoire de l'univers du Seigneur des Anneaux. On m'avait demandé d'écrire quelque chose avec le bel elfe blond Légolas, et après plusieurs débuts d'histoire jetés à la poubelle, j'ai peut-être réussi à faire quelque chose de pas trop niais et un peu intéressant. En espérant que cette petite histoire, qui ne devrait pas durer plus d'une quinzaine de chapitres, vous ravisse autant que la première histoire. Bonne lecture à vous.

Rogue422

Disclamer : L'univers du Seigneur des Anneaux appartient à notre cher J.R.R. Tolkien.

Chapitre 1

La lune était haute et pleine cette nuit-là, éclairant la cité blanche de ses rayons. Malgré l'heure avancée de la nuit, Minas Tirith résonnait de musique, de chants et de rires dans ses rues. Toute la journée avait été consacrée au prince Ardaron qui fêtait ses 21 printemps. Un tournoi avait été organisé pour amuser la cour et les citadins et le prince Ardaron avait remis la récompense de 100 pièces d'or au vainqueur. La journée s'était terminée par un banquet dans la cour de la Maison du Roi. Les citadins, eux, avaient continué la fête dans les rues.

La silhouette, qui venait de s'arrêter devant la première porte de la cité, pouvait entendre la musique filtrée à travers la grande porte et le haut de la grande muraille. Elle frappa 3 grands coups à la porte avec son bâton. Quelques secondes plus tard, une trappe s'ouvrit laissant voir la tête d'un soldat.

\- Qui va là ?

\- Une simple voyageuse qui désire voir le maître magicien de la cité.

\- Pas d'étranger dans la cité jusqu'à demain. Ordre du roi, dit le soldat puis il referma la trappe.

La silhouette frappa de nouveau à la porte. La trappe s'ouvrit.

\- Je t'ai dit, Voyageuse, que…

Le soldat ne put finir sa phrase. La voyageuse releva un peu sa capuche et ses yeux se mirent à briller de rouge. D'une voix d'outre-tombe, elle se mit à parler.

\- Bienvenue dans la cité, vous pouvez passer.

\- Bienvenue dans la cité, vous pouvez passer, dit l'homme d'une voix monocorde.

Il s'écarta et la porte s'ouvrit laissant passer la mystérieuse voyageuse. La femme reprit sa route dans la cité. Les autres portes avaient été laissées ouvertes sauf la septième menant à la Maison du Roi. Elle s'avança jusqu'à cette dernière. Elle apposa sa main dessus et put sentir le flux magique qui parcourait la dernière enceinte. Sa magie ne pouvait pas être utilisée ici. Le maître magicien avait bien fait son travail. La protection de son roi était au maximum. Elle frappa à la porte. De l'autre côté, elle entendait aussi de la musique et des voix. Elle dut frapper de nouveau au bout de quelques minutes. Enfin la petite trappe s'ouvrit sur un vieux soldat à la barbe blanche.

\- Passe ton chemin, Citadin. Ce soir, les portes sont fermées.

La voyageuse enleva de nouveau sa capuche et fixa l'homme dans les yeux. Un air effroyable traversa le visage du vieil homme.

\- Une sorc…une sorcière…bégaya-t-il.

Il en tomba à la renverse tellement il était paniqué. Elle entendit des pas s'éloigner en courant. Elle se recula de quelques pas. Deux minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit en grand. Devant la voyageuse s'avancèrent quatre archers et cinq piquiers* en la tenant en joue. Le vieux soldat arriva alors avec ce qui semblait être un chef de groupe.

\- Pourquoi es-tu là, Sorcière ?

\- Je dois voir le maître magicien.

\- Il est hors de question de te faire entrer ici.

\- Très bien, alors faites venir le magicien.

L'homme se mit à rire.

\- Et tu crois qu'à ta simple demande, il va accourir ici !?

\- Non, mais…dit-elle en s'avançant.

Les soldats firent un pas en avant en continuant de pointer leur arme sur elle. Elle leur envoya un regard noir et sortit de dessous sa cape un collier avec un pendentif en forme de flamme.

\- Donnez cela au magicien et il décidera lui-même si cela vaut la peine qu'il se déplace.

Le chef s'avança prudemment pour récupérer le collier. Il fit signe à trois soldats de rester avec la sorcière. Cette dernière remit sa capuche sur la tête et partit s'asseoir sur une botte de paille qui n'était pas très loin de la porte. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre. Elle espérait que le vieux magicien se souvienne de ce bijou si précieux à ses yeux.

A suivre…

*: Piquier = Soldat à pied ayant une pique (ou lance) comme arme de combat.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous ! Après une semaine difficile au boulot, j'ai enfin réussi à sortir ce chapitre. Bonne lecture !

Rogue422

Disclamer : L'univers du Seigneur des Anneaux appartient à notre cher J.R.R. Tolkien.

Chapitre 2

Une demi-heure plus tard, la grande porte s'ouvrit. La jeune femme se releva de la botte de paille où elle s'était assise. Deux soldats sortirent de l'enceinte suivis par le chef de groupe, Gandalf le maître magicien et un autre homme de grande taille. Elle avança d'un pas, mais les soldats qui, la gardaient, la bloquèrent avec leurs lances. Gandalf et l'autre homme s'avancèrent vers elle. Lorsqu'elle reconnut un elfe, elle cria un « Stop » retentissant en levant les mains. Les soldats prirent peur et pointèrent les lances et épées vers elle.

\- Doucement, s'écria Gandalf. Elle n'est pas une menace. Pourquoi ne devons-nous pas bouger ?

\- L'elfe, dit-elle. L'elfe ne doit pas s'avancer plus.

Tout le monde tourna la tête vers l'elfe blond. Ce dernier leva les bras et recula de 2 pas. Gandalf se tourna vers la mystérieuse inconnue et tendit sa main tenant le collier.

\- Ceci vous appartient ? demanda-t-il.

La jeune femme abaissa sa capuche.

\- Il appartenait à ma mère. Vous le lui avez offert, il y a bien des lunes.

\- Savannah, dit rêveusement Gandalf.

\- Oui, Savannah était ma mère.

\- Etait ? s'étonna le magicien.

\- Oui, cela fait 5 ans qu'elle nous a quitté. Avant de mourir, elle m'a donné ce collier et m'a dit que, si un jour j'avais le moindre problème, je devrais aller voir Gandalf le maître magicien.

Gandalf se mit à sourire.

\- Alors vous êtes là, parce que vous avez besoin d'aide.

\- Oui, maître.

Elle s'avança vers une des lanternes tenues par un soldat. Gandalf regarda alors plus attentivement la jeune femme. Elle avait une magnifique chevelure bouclée et rousse. Elle avait 2 magnifiques yeux verts. Rectification : elle avait un œil vert et un œil violet. La couleur du deuxième œil surprit Gandalf. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui attrapa le menton pour lui tourner la tête. Il vit alors les veines du côté gauche de son visage avoir une couleur noire.

\- Mais que vous est-il arrivé ? demanda Gandalf.

Elle baissa un peu le col de sa capeline et mit à jour une morsure.

\- Un elfe noir m'a mordu et a contaminé mon sang. Si vous ne m'aidez pas, Gandalf, dans 5 jours, je serai changée en elfe noire prête à m'accoupler avec cet être ignoble. Soit vous réussissez à arrêter ma transformation, soit vous ne réussissez pas et alors il faudra me tuer.

Gandalf resta silencieux devant cette révélation.

\- Pourrais-je savoir votre nom ? demanda finalement le magicien.

\- Mon nom est Sierra, fille de Savannah descendante de la communauté du feu.

xxxxx

Près de la frontière du Nord, dans une forêt sombre, des silhouettes couraient dans tous les sens. Elles semblaient se préparer à partir au combat. Des lances, des arcs et des épées avaient été rassemblés. Une des silhouettes s'avança vers un grand chêne mort placé au fond de la clairière. L'arbre, qui devait être majestueux de son vivant, avait une large ouverture dans son tronc. La silhouette pénétra à l'intérieur et s'avança jusqu'au trône. Elle mit genou à terre et baissa la tête.

\- Seigneur ! salua la silhouette.

Sur le trône se tenait un magnifique elfe à la peau blanche et aux yeux violets. Il avait une longue chevelure ébène qui descendait jusqu'à sa taille et il portait sur sa tête une couronne faite d'acier et de bois mort entrelacés.

\- Alors ? demanda le souverain.

\- La troupe a bientôt fini de rassembler les armes. Dès l'aube, nous nous mettrons en route.

\- Bon, et la prisonnière ?

\- Mon meilleur pisteur vient de revenir. Elle a pris la direction de la capitale du Gondor.

Le seigneur se leva de son trône.

\- Minas Tirith... dit-il d'une voix sèche.

Il s'approcha alors d'un miroir suspendu sur la droite du trône. L'elfe, qui avait amené la nouvelle, suivit son seigneur. Le roi passa sa main devant le miroir et la surface de celui-ci se mit à étinceler.

\- Montre-moi le chemin jusqu'à Minas Tirith.

La carte du Gondor apparut et un chemin se traça jusqu'à la Cité Blanche.

\- Le chemin passe par la terre des sylvains, ces cousins immaculés, grogna-t-il. Ces pauvres petites choses fragiles.

\- Pas si fragiles que çà, Seigneur. Ce sont de vigoureux et nobles combattants.

\- Suffit Garok ! s'écria le roi en se tournant vers son sujet. Je ne veux pas entendre d'admiration dans tes paroles.

Garok baissa la tête.

\- Excusez-moi, Seigneur.

Le roi retourna à son trône.

\- Dis à nos compagnons que je me joindrais à eux. J'ai besoin de me défouler.

\- Très bien, Seigneur. Et pour la prisonnière ?

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour çà, Garok. Bientôt j'aurai des nouvelles d'elle.

D'un geste de la main, il congédia son général. Garok sortit du chêne et fut abordé par un de ses lieutenants.

\- Général, les compagnons de la 3ème troupe sont prêts à partir. Les gardes sont à leur poste autour des cages. Les femelles sont plutôt calmes. Qu'a dit le maître pour la femelle aux cheveux de feu ?

\- Qu'on ne devrait pas s'inquiéter, dit-il avec un visage fermé.

\- Y aurait-il un problème, Général ?

Garok s'arrêta de marcher et regarda son lieutenant.

\- Je ne sais pas, Lens. Je trouve le Seigneur Martok étrange. Comme si cette femme aux cheveux rouges l'avait envouté. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Garok tourna la tête vers le ciel.

\- L'aube ne va pas tarder à se lever. Rassemble la troupe. Le Seigneur Martok vient avec nous et il ne devrait pas tarder à nous rejoindre.

A suivre…


End file.
